MGQ3 GC345's patch testing
Summary : Beta 10 is out. Please reupload if you have used the earlier versions. : Warning: if you have installed the new patch version - please use "Extras"/"Autosave Data" before continuing the story. "Load game" can cause glitches. : Versions history: :* Beta 2: have fixed OHKOs query bug (wrong skill_kakuritu target). :* Beta 3: followups are fixed, Daystar counters a full attack. Skill_status_mid, skill_status_end and skill_status_anno are added. :* Beta 4: Custom struggle announcements are fixed. EOL/@ support is added. The enemy skills query uses the old order (a1-a8, tame0, counter0) by default, the new one must be forced manually. Custom surrender announcements. Up to 10 skill_selX/skill_annoX_X can be used. Win2_del and win2_set commands for hide/show main text window. Armor ignoring attacks. Skill_kousoku_anno_0 can be used with skilldX. Hard difficulty (%nanido=2) can be forced. :* Beta 5 fixes: enemy pass turn support, attacks in counterstance. :* Beta 5 new features: up to 9 hits in attack, frames for each hit, frames can be constant, multiple rape scenes, syasei_non_alpha. :* Beta 6 fixes: 2 typos (*tuika_kousoku, *skill18), petrified trigger fix (now it works with skilla6-skilla8), skillc4 request. :* Beta 6 new features: custom dialogues; special surrender/requests; +4 skills in queries; cooldowns for counterstance attacks; the customisable attack strength for special binds (kousoku_type=2); 2 more types of cooldowns; *enemylife and *enemykaihuku commands; "if enemy's HPs lower than - do ..." triggers; up to 12 skill messages variants; skill_onedari_use, skill_lose_start1/2, skill_multilose keys; the "win" followup/henka1/henka2/henka3 target; the skill_rukalose="0" support. :* Beta 6.1 fix: Special surrender initialization is fixed. Now this feature works always (not only after "change,kousan_anno1" command) and all text lines are printed correctly. :* Beta 7 fixes: Enemy healing (works if skill_damage1_1>=skill_damage1_2, no crash with counterstance attacks, frame works correctly), win2_del (now it deletes window only). :* Beta 7 new features: string sprites (the strsp command), sp_alpha and syasei_alpha commands, followup_always and followup_instant keys, the sprite buttons (spbtn) support, breaking of charged bind supports type1 and type2 cooldowns now. :* Beta 8 new features: spbtn can use any string numbers, supports left/right click, automatically hides text window; the "evade each hit" wind evasion; constant automode. :* Beta 9 fixes: no need for face_x00a.bmp; multi-evade skips passive hits (with damage=0); cutins work always; followup is removed for the charged attack miss; "change,mylife" command is fixed; skill_selxX works with all skill_kouka; followup_instant works with "d" skills. :* Beta 9 new features: hero messages are always customizable; skill_rukalose="5"; poison status support; ending @, ~ and \ for custom skill_annoX_X; followup_counter and followup_guard; triggers; 4 more "a" skills (skilla13-skilla16); vic_effevt="3"; skill_damage_mode and skill_message_mode; spirit canceling; finishing skills; skilltame2; bg, sp_leftup, sp_rightup, syasei, syasei_non_alpha, syasei_alpha, suasei_leftup, syasei_rightup, syasei2, syasei_clear, select, goto, sp2, sp2_non_alpha, sp2_alpha, sp2_leftup, sp2_rightup, move commands in custom dialogues; first_selX reset; skill_kakuritu on-the-fly change; sp2 (all variants) and sp2_del work with effect 99; effect 15 and effect 18 support; monocro basic color; element command supports artifical spirits. :* Beta 9.1 fix: "change,onedari_list1" crash is fixed. :* Beta 10 fixes: var_out crash is fixed; Medusa test fight is fixed. :* Beta 10 new features: customizable hero attacks; customizable hero skills; normal attack list; string number gotos; unlimited triggers per section; new henka type (2); var_ commands are added to custom dialogues; 10 more variables for var_ commands; v0-v19 can be used as "change"/"enemylife" operands; var_ld can reads some of variable volumes. : Download link : Unpack this archive in the MGQ3 directory. : 4 demonstration battles are still in the Map side-story. : To uninstall this patch - just delete/move 0.txt from the MGQ3 directory. Spin-off stories *(+) You can use plugin effects with bg, sp (all 5 variants), sp_del, sp2 (all 5 variants), sp2_del commands. The syntax is "99,,". : You can use "1", "2", "3" and 4 as library name aliases: :* "1" uses "system\breakup.dll/urb" - standard monster sealing. :* "2" uses "system\breakup.dll/lrB" - angel sealing. :* "3" uses "system\lngtwave.dll/vwi" - wave like Ilias in a dreams. :* "4" uses "system\trvswave.dll/h" - Black Alice's wave. :Examples: 100="bg,bg045,99,1000,3", :100="sp_del,0,99,500,system\breackup.dll/lrB". * (+) You can use effect 15 (mask fade) and effect 18 (mask crossfade) with above commands. Use "15,," or "18,," as ending parameters. * (+) Now 1 ending space is deleted automatically for "name" and "skillname" commands. And for plain text lines. You can use both methods, with or without the ending space - the result will be same. * (+) You can use @', '~ and \''' at the end of text lines in Spin-off text sections (Warning: not in battle messages). "@" is the new line wait state, "~" just starts a new line w/o a wait state, "\" forces the default new page wait state (may be useful if the text line ends to ~ or @). Plus now the game removes all spaces after the last text symbol. : Example: "1234567 @ " result (2 spaces before "@") will be "1234567 " (1 space) with the new line wait state. : Warning: Use "@" and "~" with caution, you can easily break 4-strings limit and the game will crash. * (+) '''Win2_del and win2_set commands. The 1st one deletes the story text window, the 2nd one - restores it. No arguments are needed. * (+) Sp_alpha, sp_leftup and sp_rightup commands. Are added because the "sp" command always uses the alpha transparency mode for NSA files and the leftup transparency mode for custom files (sp_non_alpha - copy and leftup). These commands always use defined mode (alpha, leftup, rightup) Plus you can use sp_non_alpha with the full "sp" command syntax to force the copy transparency mode. The old syntax (="sp_non_alpha,,,,") is still supported for compatibility. * (+) Sp2_non_alpha, sp2_alpha, sp2_leftup, sp2_rightup - same as above but for advanced sprites. * (+) 4 more variants of syasei command. Syasei_non_alpha, syasei_alpha, syasei_leftup, syasei_rightup. Again the only difference is transparency mode. * (+) You can use monocro_on command with any basic color. The new syntax is ="monocro_on,". #888888 used by default (if the parameter is absent). * (+) Element command supports artifical spirits. Use "5" for Zylphe, "6" for Gnomaren, "7" for Grandine and "8" for Gigamander. * (+) Strsp command. Creates sprite from the given text line. The syntax: ="strsp,,,,,,,